Dragon's Revenge
by Suman1998
Summary: Shiva entered Skyrim with his friend, Miniel, so that he could start his life again. They would have gone to College of winterhold and he would learn Illusion. Then they would go to Solitude where Shiva would have honed his already beautiful voice. But an ambush changed it all. Join him on a journey of revenge and redemption.
1. Helgen Part 1

【Ralof POV】

When I saw the blinded prisoner come to senses I pulled his blindfold down from his eyes so he could atleast see. Sad i couldn't do the same for ulfric he was gagged in a pecuilar way such that only way to remove his gag was to cut it. The prisoner glared at me and the sheer strength his eyes was enough for me to look away I talked to the prisoner to my right to take my mind off the blood lust emanating from those eyes.

He looked pecuilar because of his hair; it was pale beyond compare in some places and Raven black at some others not only that but they were thick and longer than Ulfric. Though his complexion was like any other nord,his eyes were azure blue , his lips thin and his hair was braided multiple times, a symbol that his lover and he shared times alone talking and not indulging each other as in nord love stories of old. He seemed particularly young to have so much blood lust in his eyes. He had a lean body his arms didn't look so well developed but his fingers were thick and long. He had a bag slung on his back that had somehow embedded to his skin. He had mask on his face so his features below his nose were not particularly visible. But his anger was all but apparent.

I continued talking to Lokir the prisoner beside me to take my attention off the boy who hald somewhat calmed down seeing my uniform. and was looking around,Then the carriage stopped.

"This can't be happening, we are not stormcloaks you should tell them." Lokir said to me.Seriously I was getting irritated with his rants. " Face your death with courage horse thief". The boy got down behind me but instead of walking down the carriage he jumped down. only then I saw his legs. They were well muscled and tied with a small rope such that they only allowed freedom of walking.

"Get in line and answer to your name." ,the Imperial captain shouted.

Hadvar, an old friend of mine in Imperial armour started calling out names. Lokir tried to run off but was killed by archers.

Finally it was my turn as Hadvar said, "Ralof of Riverwood."

But I saw that that was end of list.

"You, prisoner in rags come forward. What is your name?"

"Shiva Strom-Bow",The boy retorted," Tell me scum why did you kill Miniel and captured the rest ? Did she really need to die? We were going to College of Winterhold. We were travellers who were poisoned in middle of road and robbed naked. How were we expected to know about this war that you were fighting and that the nords who helped us were your enemies? We met and as a token of thanks I sang them a song. We were merely resting when you killed Miniel in her sleep. Kill me when you have a chance else the Empire will pay thousandfold for my friend's death in blood."

His voice was calm and they had remived his mask to reveal an extremely handsome face. Hadvar said "Captain his name is not on list, What shall we do?"

"That boy killed ten soldiers with just knives,I believe his threat, Forget the list he goes to the block" The captain retorted angrily.

I heard a roar when one of our soldiers was beheaded, it was deafening. Next was the boy," Priestess I don't pray to divines of Imperial pantheon. I am nothing like these foolish Nords. Let me pray for myself. Mother , Kyne, Shor and Ysmir forgive me for I let rage consume me and for I am not felled in battle. I just hope Moonshadow is open for me. If only I had more time.I bid farewell to this mortal fold. Thank you Ulfric for providing me with clothing and food for free.Good bye"

He knelt on his own . The headsman was readying his axe when a dragon landed just behind him and shouted,"Fus Ro Dah".

The headsman's axe fell on his feet and Shiva was thrown towards me.The shout was directed at ground. Then the dragon roared and meteors started falling from the cloudy sky. I hauled Shiva over to closest tower where Ulfric had fled.

"Is that a dragon of legend and stories?" I asked Ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down villages. Gurnhild go and see if this fort is safe. If it is its better to stay in stone walls than go out into the flames." he said calmly.Shiva had regained his senses by now and said, "Yes they do. The evil ones atleast."

"I am sorry bard, for what happened to your sister. She was a good woman, though an elf.She did not deserve this."

"It's not your fault, Jarl Ulfric. I didnot know of your position when we met and I am grateful for what you did for us even though we were strangers.Thanks again."

"Follow Ralof and escape this. Then visit me at Windhelm sometime I would like to hear your voice again, it's mesmerising."

"You do know that I don't have any time for that first I have to make the empire pay for killing someone who was my family. Without her revenge is the only reason for my living.First empire, Then vampires, then Thalmor and no I won't join your army,because I hate obeying orders, I am the order giving kind you see and a loner at that. Huge groups make me uneasy. I can't see a comrade die right before me its infuriating and you do know that my rage is dangerous.", Shiva said calmly.

"Whatever you wish kid but we are your best bet against Empire and Thalmor. As for vampires I don't know. You have to see that yourself."

Suddenly the wall on the floor above broke and the dragon looked in and shouted "Yol toor shuul" and fore flooded the room above.

"She is a Fiesty one isn't she?",Ulfric said, " We should get going Lets split up here Ralof,bard go upstairs and try to escape through the hole that the dragon made Rest follow me."

Shiva wasted no time in going up the stairs, jumping across to the burning building outside the hole. He then dropped down and walked out of the door. I followed the suit. I saw him run across the road just as the dragon landed in front of him on the road and shouted "Yol toor shuul". Shiva just dashed across the fire to nehind the hut beside. He then ran at full speed to inside of the keep that looked intact. I followed him there and went inside with him. There I saw Bruuni dead with an axe gripped tightly in her hand. I saw that Shiva had no armour and asked him to borrow the armour from Bruuni. He obliged then he took the axe and swung it around. I saw his form, It was wrong as if he never held an axe before.

" Never used an axe before eh, lad? Give it a few swings and get aquainted."

" I am more of a Bow and Magic guy though the poison has drained most of my magicka reserves. Let's go.",He said Swinging his axe.


	2. Helgen Part 2

[Ralof POV]

Shiva was not a good fighter with an axe. the thing slipped from his hand twice in a single battle against the imperials who came when he was still practicing.

"Damn this Axe its too slippery." He then threw the thing away and attacked the heavily armoured Imperial Captain bare handed. He deflected her blade with the palm of his hand and then closed the distance then he grabbed her throat picked her up an then threw her down he slowly walked upto her face and planted his foot into her face brutally killing her. This act of brutality was so visceral the other two soldiers ignored me and tried to use shield against him he just created a huge fireball and hit the soldier farthest from me,Yet the heat form the blast reached me and singed me after passing through two soldiers.They were burned to crisp in a matter of seconds.

"Keep your damn spells off me you fool" I retorted,"I am on your side."

"Thats why I hate working in groups,And sorry Ralof i tried to keep the power in check that's why I used fire because its the least powerful of my spells."

"If this was weak which is your strongest?" I asked.

He knelt and scrapped the imperial armour and put it on.he took an Imperial sword, equipped it on waist. Then he took the bow she had and put it on his back along with some arrows. Then he put some knives behind his back and then put his backpack on again.

"Now I can fight properly. Stay behind and watch my back. Frost magics are my strongest but I am out of magicka. As I said I was poisoned which has decreased the regeneration speed of my magicka and also the amount I have."

I could not reply, surprised at how strong he seemed. He was already stronger than me, maybe not physically but magically but he was at a disadvantage as his magicka had depleted.

He moved crouched and held his bow at hand and an arrow between index and middle finger.

He walked down the steps, when he was on a corridor that collapsed because the dragon above was wreaking havok. He opened the closest door and went in, I followed.He then pulled the bow string,but he pulled it almost double of how much I could. When he let the arrow loose it hit the soldier right at his exposed neck. Poor man was ordering his subordinate to take as much resources as possible. The subordinate was surprised to see the falling captain.

I rushed to the soldier to finish him off and buried my axe in him. Shiva was calm and composed and now readied two arrows between his ring, index and middle fingers but held only one with the other hand.

"Take any rescources you need. Then we go ahead I saw some soldiers on other side the corridor before the collapse. You may need them." I took some health and stamina potions and said, " Let's go.."

He crouched again and moved silently. The armour made less noise even though it was a heavy armour. Some distance forward he saw an imperial torturer fighting our soldiers he let the arrows in rapid succesion and it hit the torturer in his back and neck . His assistant was made short work of by me joining others.

Shiva just moved forward slowly and sneakily.We passed a group of jails and entered a bridge it was an open space. Not meant for sneaking, yet he crept slowly towards the captain. " For skyrim" one of the soldiers bellowed and ran ahead, But one of shiva' s arrows hit the captain immediately before us and cleared the bridge then he stood up and threw two daggers at the soldiers on other side both hit the same soldier at chest and he fell backward. Not willing to miss any chance he ran across the room and buried the sword in the other soldier, who he pushed on the already downed soldier burying the daggers deeper. Meanwhile we were keeping others busy he ran down and jumped on a soldier held his shoulder and planted the heavy foot in his back and pulled essencially breaking his back. The one left went down with a swing of warhammer from the man beside me. But it's not that fr Shiva was unharmed an arrow stuck to his shoulder just where a kink was present.

" These armour just slow me down. I need to be quicker" he said while pulling out the arrow," By Ysmir I hate the pain." " Lets go", I said, lowering the drawbridge. "Damn dragon " I cursed as the wall again collapsed just behind Shiva.

"One of these days I am going to kill that damn dragon",Shiva smirked ," It's seriously annoying me."

"Nice joke, prettyboy, Grow some beard first", I joked back.

" Ok fun time is over lets..." Shiva said as he collapsed.

I had to fight my way out carrying him on my back. I had to do that till I reached Riverwood.There I took him to Gerdur my sister. There she stripped his armour and I saw his ripped body, it had no scars except for the hole in his shoulder, which was healing itself at a rapid rate. Gerdur cut him up, removed the poison and bandaged him with linen. The real problem was his bag, It was magical as anything I put in it came out on other side and I could not retrieve anything from it. Also I was unable to pull it far away from Shiva.


	3. Riverwood and Bleak Falls Barrow

[Ralof Pov]

Two hours later i was still figuring out what to do next when he awoke. His shining azure eyes was all gerdur needed to see. She just hugged Shiva and said "Thank god you are awake, I was worried i put the wrong medication."

"Thank you,miss for taking care of me, a complete stranger to your lands and to you."

"Oh pish-posh don't worry it was no trouble. But if you really want to thank me then give Baalgruff the message about dragons returning and a kiss here on my cheek"

I don't blame Gerdur, he was handsome enough for me to question my preferences and I prefered women,she was a woman herself. It was close to impossible for her to resist a kiss. He got up held her tightly and kissed her cheek and then pulled his bag up from where I had put it. Took out a Hundered septims and gave it to Frodnar and whispered something to him. Frodnar ran out and bought back 10 daggers and a 20 arrows. He put them in his bag and suddenly two appeared in the sheath underneath bag and arrows suddenly filled the quiver attached to it.Then Shiva put his armour on and wore the bag above it equipped his sword and put his bow on his back and stood up and went out then he took an target board upto the tree before our house and started practicing throwing Daggers. Of the ten daggers only two missed the center. Frodnar was bringing the daggers from the tree when he shot two artows straight at Frodnar but they missed him is what i thought but his real aim was at the board behind and it hit the center. Faendal looked and started clapping," You my friend are a true hunter. You have learnt the art of curving arrows an original trick of my people."

Shiva smiled and said "I am no master, I just copied what I saw." and continued firing with a precision as all his arrows hit the mark. I understood that why he was so sneaky and accurate," You were a trained in hunting were you not?"

"Yes by my father and then by a competetor named Bal", he replied.

Gerdur called me to talk and by the time I came out he was already gone. " Shiva, lunch is ready come back" ,Gerdur called out but he had just disappeared. He came back few hours later with four rabbits on his shoulder and said,"Get ready for best food and entertainment you have tasted and experienced. This is my thanks.Don't you dare cook Miss Gerdur." Saying this he set up a camp just outside Gerdur's house on the left side.

The rabbit had a very sweet smell so much that even Alvor came to the camp. He said,"Sorry I don't have enough meat for all but I have songs for all."

Faendal bought an elk he had hunted earlier that day and gave it to Shiva saying "Meat has been solved, Mead will be your deal." Then he started to sing most beautiful songs while making meat. He attracted so many people that it seemed as if it was a festival.Never thought that such a thing was possible in these times of war.

The food tasted as good as it smelled. Everybody was delighted even the always gruff Delphine started to laugh and smile. That day I understood that for simple and hard working people good food and music was enough to forget all problems for the day.

Towards night The celebrations ended and Gerdur said ,"You should join Bard's college in Solitude. Teach those bards how to sing and create songs."

This made Shiva stiffen up and he asked where he could get some good armour. She directed him to Alvor. He went to his house and asked Alvor to give him some ebony ore, some ebony ingots, some leather and leather strips. Alvor gave him some. He then started tinkering and made a pair of ebony gauntlets,and boots. But that was all he could make. Then he sold the old imperial gauntlets and boots to Lucan. He also sold some armour that he had looted from the corpses in Helgen.

Lucan then requested him to bring back his claw that was stolen the day before by some bandits. The day before we arrived. Outside Faendal on hearing it whispered ," I aim to vie for Camilla's affections please let me accompany you."

"Ok wait here while I say my good byes", Shiva sighed.

He walked up to Gerdur who was in the house sleeping. So he bid farewell to me and Hod and said, " Good bye my friends. And thank you for taking care of me"

He then went up to Faendal and said,"Let's Go."

[Fendal POV]

"Let's go", Shiva said. I followed him but the problem was that he was running towards the barrow his bow ready to shoot. He saw three bandits and shot one in his head as soon as he saw him and he saw him from very far he strung another arrow and let it loose hitting the bandit running towards him in his gut making him fall down but another was already upon him while he was still stringing his arrow. But this did not dishearten him he slightly pulled the arrow and then bashed it onto the bandit who was running into him and the arrow lodged in the poor thing's head. The bandit who was shot was getting up when Shiva threw his bow upwards jumped onto the bandit leader and hit his neck with his gauntlets as they were made of ebony and hence very hard the bandit died with just a single punch. He then got up and caught his bow. I didn't even have to fire a single shot yet or do anything. He then snuck up on the remaining bandits on the bandits on barrow and killed them one by one with his dagger. I just looked at him and looted. He had instructed me to loot money, arrows, daggers and good undamaged armour. Money was easy to find on bandits and so were daggers and arrows but real problem was good undamaged armour as most of them were damaged beyond repair.

As long as I am safe and the one to give Camilla her claw I'm fine with doing as he asks. He went on fighting draugur as easily as he fought the bandits with stealth and speed."I had heard draugur were strong in skyrim but they are almost as easy as bandits. No problem yet". He was hust proceeding when he heard a voice."Help please help."

He was about to go help Arvel when a frostbite spider dropped right behind him. Fighting it while avoiding its poison was difficult with weapons so for the first time I saw him using magic. His spells looked dangerous because they were darker than usual colour and were probably costlier. the spider was incinerated in no time . When he freed Arvel, the thief ran off deeper into the ruins attracting draugur to him Shiva Stealthily followed the group of draugur as they pursued Arvel. He came to a bridge where before him was a troll and behind a group of draugur.He was trapped and killed by the Troll who started fighting the draugur.Troll was able to take down two draugur with each swing of his huge arm and continued doing so.Shiva stopped and asked me in a whisper," What is that? Does it have a weakness?"

"That my friend is a troll and like draugur it's weak to fire." I replied in a whisper.

He smiled and told,"Put up a ward or stand behind mine as soon as I put one up.Things are going to be real hot now".He created a huge fireball and threw it at the troll killing it in a single strike while protecting both of us with a ward.

He then continued ahead.He went on to last chamber fighting the draugur with fire magics. which was quite easy for him because with little expense he could start a black fire on a draugur and the fire will consume it in matter of seconds.

In the last chamber he saw a huge wall with dragon carvings on it.He went closer to inspect and said," The word here says, 'Fus' ,you know what it means?",he asked with his back sitll to me .

I said," No I do..." I was forced forward onto the wall the attack would have hit my back if not for the makeshift bag i had made to store all that armour.Thank god.Shiva had lost the element of surprise and was desperately trying to fend off the attacks from the great sword then suddenly he crouched and kicked the legs of the draugur making it fall down atonce. He then walked upto the face of the draugur and was about to decapitate it when it shouted ,"Fus...Ro dah"this pushed Shiva's body upwards and backwards onto the word wall. This would have atleast knocked him out.

Now I had to kill the thing. Having lost its legs it was unable to move around or even sit. This made things easy for me because all I had to do was shoot arrows from afar till it died. and it did die . I saw it's sword glow blue._ Enchanted weapon with ice enchantment _I thought.

Then after a few minutes .Shiva woke up and said,"Thank you friend, you saved me." He got up and saw the tomb from where the draugur came out of. there was an odd pentagonal but heavy rock in it which he took saying ,"This will be the memory of my first adventure in a nord ruin. Lets go and see whats ahead." When we stepped out of the ruins from the back gate the view was amazing. The sun rising behind the grassy plains Gaints herding Mammoths.Calm and beautiful winds blowing over fields.Shiva said,"By Azura this view is beautiful. Sit down Faendal, lets' enjoy this view while talking. I want you to take the claw back to Lucan. You taking the claw alone would impress Camilla too so two birds with one stone. Take the gold offered by lucan for the claw and sell these armour that you are holding. Here take this bedroll and rest inside the ruins as its safer from bandits and draugur both. Then you wait with the money till I give you a message to do something with it. Visit the Embershard mine regularly till you get the message.You can do this much right?"

"Of course my friend as you wish. If I win over Camilla then you would have helped me get the woman of my dreams and I would be indebted to you for life.Is that all? Shall I go?", I replied curtly.

"Enjoy the view before you for now,How I wish I had Miniel with me.Damn Imperials.I will avenge you Miniel,don't worry."He then jumped. Off the ridge and walked towards Whiterun.While I headed back inside to get some rest.


	4. Whiterun

[Adrianne POV]

That idiot Idolaf was bullying me into making more weapons for Imperial soldiers than I could make in aorder when a nord boy walked in the front gate and started looking at me argue with this idiot. He then walked up to me and asked," Do you have ebony ore and ingots? If so I would like to buy them along with some steel, leather and leather strips, show me all your smithing supplies except for orichalcum, and malachite.Can you Smith malachite if so please teach me .Don't worry I will pay beforehand for all supplies and training." Then he handed me 1000 septims. "Let's see you Smith a glass dagger here take malachite and be careful it needs to be heated much more than moonstone and is very brittle otherwise." He started to learn the art and absorbed the technique like sponge absorbing water. It took only half the day for him to master the malachite. Then I gave him all ebony I had.

he smiled and started making armour. The armour he made was beautiful. And slender, plated and perfectly fitting his form."Mother, I dedicate this armour to you." He said as he inscribed 'Azura's embrace' on the surface near the neck guard. He didn't have enough ebony to make a helmet so he started making a sword but what he was making was not any normal sword it seemed he seemed to mix ebony with orichalcum and malachite to make a long ingot thrice the length of each but of same thickness.he heated it then flattened it a little over itself then divided it to four parts and folded it over till it was a single piece and repeated the process until I felt sleepy I dozed off little and when I came back to senses awoken by Ulfberth I saw him quench the blade it was a beautiful thing almost like weapons that the bladed used. "Blades sword..Yes?"I asked .

"No this is a Hundered fold katana. Blades sword is only a Tenor Twelve fold katana and hence far inferior to this", he said pointing to his blade."It needs further sharpening but let's test it do you have any woodcutter's block?" I simply pointed it to him he walked over to it tool three logs and put them one above other then he sliced down with a downward slashing his blade it cut through the three with ease like hot knife cutting butter but he said that it needed more sharpening by morning the chopping block was chopped down with sheer sharpness and speed .He bowed curtly and said ,"Thanks for teaching me malachite and listening to ramblings of a foolish child. Do you know a place where I could hire a mercenary from? Also please point me to the local Fletcher too "

"Of course both you can find in Drunken huntsman right over yonder"

He gave a slight smile. And then he put his sword onto his sheath on his waist and slowly walked over to the Drunken huntsman, His long white hair flowing in the wind.

【Jenassa POV】

It was a very boring day. I was itching for a fight. It was just then that He entered the huntsman. First he went up to Bar tender and asked,"A hundred elven and a hundred steel arrows please." Then he looked around and saw me. His azure blue eyes met me and as soon as he got confirmation of his order being placed he came over to me and sat in chair beside me. Then he asked,"Are you a mercenary?"

"Blade and Shadow, Silence and Death these are my art. For a modest fee of 500 septims ,I'll create great art for you.",I replied.

" Hired",he said putting a sack of 500 septims on the table,"From your attire and talking I presume you are an assassin? You will be of great use against the soldiers that I aim to kill. If you are as stealthy as you say we can easily destroy an entire camp by ourselves. Just two of us? By the way Call me Shiva." Then he taught me how to use signs to communicate silently.

Then he went to Elrindir and said,"Give me as much as you can now of my order rest I will take later. Is there a place to live in here ?"

"No actually we are full,Why don't you Go to Bannered mare at market Square?" Elrindir replied.

"There is a market Square in this city? Well guess I have not yet roamed the streets. Also I need to talk to the Jarl...", Shiva sighed.

"Let's go Shiva let me guide you to Bannered mare. Then we shall go to Dragonsreach to meet the Jarl.",I replied.

We walked out of Huntsman and started walked up to the market square when he put an hand on my shoulder and said, "Wait I have some work in the apothecary.I need to cure my body of the poison that Mercer put in me it's affecting my Magica amount. Come to think of it his fault before empire's that Miniel is dead. Jenassa I want you to remind me after we destroy our first camp."

Then he walked into Arcadia's Cauldron.

Inside he walked up to her and said, "Please asses the poison that's on me and try to find a cure. And the potion you are brewing has a poisonous side effect does it not?"

Arcadia was surprised went over to her table and tasted some of her brew then said ," To be able to divide the constituents based on smell you are a better alchemist than me are you not? If you could not find a cure I recommend going to Lamia in Mortal It's because I specialise in diseases and she does in poisons . But before that why don't you cure your rock joint first?"

"I'll take five cure disease potions. Also I would like you to procure large amounts of snowberries, Spriggan sap ,blisterwort and glowing mushroom? Here is a Thousand septims as an advance payment. All ingredients should be in equal amounts.I shall drop in after three days to collect the first shipment.Of course I will pY on spot the thousand gold is security that I won't back down from the deal.Is it all as you want?" he replied.

"Have done your fair share of marketing have we? Here these item are cheaper than in Cyrodiil so I keep 500 only as security.You may take rest back.",She replied.

"If I put rest as an investment would I get a discount on the goods I buy? Say how about a 40 % off discount? "He smirked.

She started laughing and said ,"Are you a merchant? You drive a hard bargain.Ok would agree if you sign this deal that says..."

"That I would become your loyal customer in Whiterun hold? I accept."He interrupted.

"Thanks for your patronage. Always pleasure doing business with people like you."

With that he left the Cauldron and outside said ,"No need Jenassa I know I don't have rock joint but you would need these potions in future."

Saying this he walked I to The Bannered mare.

He walked up to Hulda and put two hundred septims on table and said," Two rooms for ten days is possible to book?If money is deficient then consider this in advance."

Hulda smiled and said ,"Kid you are from Cyrodiil are you not?Here in Skyrim it' s 10 septims per head, excluding food and dependent on availability . We have a double bed up there as only room available.Is that ok?"

He said," Yes it's ok. We will share the bed. I actually don't need the bed. Just the safe in that room. So Jenassa here will be living there. Jenassa it's night already rest up now. I'll be going out I need to do something I'll come back in the morning."

I would have suggested sharing beds but is that okay in this land. I know next to nothing about him. What is this camp that he wishes to destroy , Who is Mercer , Who is Miniel ...So many questions, without answers. No use worrying about it . Next morning, There was an armour made of malachite on the table next to the bed in which I was sleeping along with a note that said ," Get ready, and come down. I'll be waiting."

I put the much better malachite armour and walked down the stairs to find him sleeping with a head on the table Saadia standing beside him trying to wake him.

Hulda just went down and shouted,"Shiva dear get up and go sleep in your bed."

He woke up with a gasp and said, " Thank you Hulda, Saadia.M morning is no time to be asleep is it. Let's go Jen lead the way to Dragonsreach."He put his bag on his shoulder and departed, Me leading the way and he following. He was silently observing the croud and picking up flowers on the way. When we reached the top of stairs of dragonsreach, He looked back,Smiled and said, "Wonderful view. In we go"


	5. Calm before the Storm

【Irileth POV】

The Jarl has been restless since he heard of dragon attacking and destroying Helen though there is no person who could confirm seeing it, Proventus was even suggesting discarding it as a rumor and focusing on the worthless civil war. _That coward._ Then I saw a weak looking Nord enter and instead of waiting for discussion to end he walks straight towards Jarl he is followed by my cousin Jenassa. He seemed like one of those sheltered Noble children with a bodyguard. But the way he nonchalantly walked towards the Jarl with a devil may care smile on his face pissed me off so I drew my sword walked over to him and asked,"What is the meaning of this intrusion?State your reasons now or face my sword" Jenassa drew her sword too but he stopped her put her sword back into her scabbard himself and said," And people call Nords savage, Hehe. But enough joking I am here with a message from Riverwood.I reached town yesterday night but stayed at Bannered Mare for rest. So now I rushed over to the Jarl for delivering the message.And no I won't give the message to you."

In an attempt to intimidate him I tried to swing the sword out of reach but close enough to hear it but it was stopped mid way by him as he rushed closer with a dagger he stopped my blade and another near my stomach he said ," Don't even think about it I am a Nord I would never back down from a battle I recommend you retreat, Jarl has not seen you in this state..yet. I may be young but you cannot intimidate me."

He walks up to the Jarl and says,"Good morning, I have a message for you from Gerdur of Riverwood. The mill needs more soldiers. Dragons went in that direction from Helgen.You see I saw it come this direction. You should also Improve you defence."

Jarl looked surprised and asked,"You were at Helgen boy? My advisor here says that it is a rumour only."

He smirked and said ," Typical escapist attitude...as expected from...Let it go. But I had a clear view of the dragon just as my head was on the Block along with ulfric. So believe me or not the dragon already crossed your skies it won't be long before your skies darken too..."

Jarl laughed at the first comment waited for him to complete statement and said still smiling," You are certainly open about your criminal past.But if you say so we cannot depend on our walls for defence anymore. Proventus shut your trap about Falkreath, Siddgier is a fool and I don't know what you Imperials were thinking putting him on throne but I won't watch as a dragon burns my people alive. Irelith do as you planned and send a detachment to Riverwood. You tell me more about the dragon and black clouds."

"When that dragon roars sky goes black due to clouds and starts spitting hot rocks at high speed like catapults but much more forceful. He keeps attacking with fire breath that can melt even stone.It's a dangerous one I hope your Land never comes under it. That's it,thanks.As for my past I have nothing to hide, Imperials were at wrong for trying to execute me. I had come here to start life anew away from the deaths of my family. May you never feel the need to do so . May your day go well."

"Boy I am thankful to you for seeking me out on your initiative and declare you a citizen of whiterun. Now would do something for me ? My court-wizard Farengar is researching dragons, I request you to help him."

"OK, I'll go and talk to him.No need to to worry my Jarl", He bowed his head slightly and said looking at Jenassa," Let's go Jen."

【Jenassa POV】

What they say about Nords and speechcraft seemed true. Though he was overly honest to Jarl, he was provided citizenship. As he walked a smile lit up his face but the most shocked face was that if sis Irileth. She was petrified when he used just daggers to stop and simultaneously attack her showing restraint in last moment. Then when the Jarl requested about His court mage Shiva agreed and walked towards the mage's room with the same smile and confidence as the time he entered the keep.Farengar looked up and said to him," Come to discuss hostilities like rest of the great warriors? "

"No, but the Jarl wants me to help you with your dragon research."he replied.

Farengar was not impressed by Shiva and said,"Let's see...A Nord,two daggers in hand, Rugged clothes, very low Magicka is exuding from you implying you have little knowledge of magicks. You are fit to be a mercenary and luckily I have mercenary work for you."

" Let's get down to business. I would like to get this work done fast. I have come to like this city very much and wouldn't want it getting destroyed by those overgrown flying lizards. "

"I require you to retrieve Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow.I don't even know if the information was correct or not..."

Shiva interrupted and said taking out a heavy pentagonal stone," This is probably the Dragonstone; I am not well versed in language so I could not decipher this stone ,perhaps you could but the stone is not for sale but I am not opposed to "lending" it to you. In return you will provide a detailed translation and provide a modest cpensatin of 100 septims per month for the duration you keep it"

"Ah you do drive a hard bargain but ok I agree to terms. Give me the stone.I t seems you cut from different cloth than regular mercenaries the Jarl throws my way."

"You need help with anything else? You need to show how you use that enchanting table as payment for that.",Farengar smiled and showed him how to use enchanting table and while learning it he regulated temperature of alchemy table, and spat on a shock rune. Then he took out a great sword and destroyed it at the table to learn it's enchantment. He bought some robes, hoods and 'disenchanted ' them to learn their power. He enchanted his his an heavy imperial armour to increase his Magicka regeneration but it wasn't effective enough then he bought out a black coloured cloth from his bag and tried to roll it to two bands that he wore under his bracers.He enchanted them to regenerate Magicka faster. He also enchanted a ring to increase his Magicka amount,and a necklace to decrease cost of destruction. Then he said," I need more practice. Because the more I do the better the enchantments grow." Farengar was surprised and said," You are very gifted when it comes to enchanting and alchemy aren't you? You are already creating better enchantments than me.

you are very gifted aren't you? And I am sorry for the earlier comment on your magicka, You are poisoned are you not? Go to Lami in Mortal. She can cure you. Now go and immediately provide that frost salt to Arcadia. Rest up and come tomorrow and bring some coin if you want more soul gems for enchanting.Also the Jarl wants to thank you go upstairs."

Shiva smiled and put 2000 septims on the table and said, " Thanks for the info. and give me one of that magicka regeneration cloth and that magicka increasing hood. Rest is for soul gems."

He went up to Jarl and Jarl thanked him saying,"Thanks boy for helping Farengar so fast. I would like to recompense in a non monetary manner. I give you rights to purchase property in my hold . Is that ebony armour you are wearing under those rags? It seems you don't have an ebony helmet; here take this from my personal armoury...that completes the set. Now go to my room upstairs and change to your battle gear and come back. I want to see you in full armour." He came back putting the full armour on. He certainly looked imposing.and surprisingly his armour made almost no sound. Just looking at him made made me sweat. Jarl laughed and said , " Boy you look like a warrior now. Wear the helmet with pride. It's one of best works of eorlund gray mane during his younger days when he had strength to make better armour."

"Thank you for the gift, My Jarl I am very grateful for this but I have another request; Can I start a mining operation in Embershard mine? I cleared it of bandits and other rubble my friend Faendal would take care of clearing the mine and overseeing. As for how it would benefit you... 20 % of profit will go to taxes, 40 % to me and 20% to overseer, 10% to Arcadia for her special ingredients and 10% to your person."

"Boy, you cleared Embershard? Good start the operation I will write the deed and forward it to Faendal of Riverwood."

"If that's all my Jarl.I am with Farengar studying Enchanting. Thank you"

While going down he said to me,"Jenassa I know that you are getting bored here why don't you go down to The Cauldron to deliver these salts and buy me some snowberries, honey and Spriggan sap. here take these 500 septims. If there is surplus enjoy a drink,rest do what ever you want. I know you are eager to kill something but its better to be prepared, else... we are only mortals.d don't worry we would go to Mortal after I learn enchanting completely. Good bye."

Saying this he walked over to Farengar's room and started reading.


	6. Mirmulniir

【Irileth POV】

Shiva. This was the name of a boy that defeated me in battle without hurting me. I knew that I could not win any move and he would have cut my intestines out. In heat of the moment I forgot how close he had come to me It was so close that one step forward and it would have been a kiss. _This boy is dangerous I need to keep a constant watch on him_ these were only thoughts that crossed my mind.Baalgruf had just rewarded the boy. I was not close enough to hear what he said to Jenassa but she left him and went away he went to Farengar's room Baalgruf crept on me and asked ," When will you confess your love to him? Now I am not the Jarl Baalgruf but you battle friend Baalgruf so no need for ceremony. Being born in skyrim has made you more uptight."

_"Me love that sleazy little...surely you know me better...Baalgruf ._",I squealed then evening my tone I continued,"Are you not mistaking my caution for love?My caution is warranted as he is strong for his age. Even the Empire's best in our past Legion are not as quick as him in drawing assessing and talking into submission. I don't know why you favour him so much."

Baalgruf smiled and said ," Oh I forgot that you are never clear about your feelings and always end up hurt...I favour him because he is a good person and has tendency to bring the hold profit for instance the business proposal he made just a few moments ago.You may deny it now my friend but for how long will you deny yourself. He was the first boy to defeat you; he isn't a man yet. I wonder what kind of person he would become as he grows older. You will stay a virgin if you are so uptight and hateful all the time."

"I won't ...",I was retorting when a guard came up the stairs and said,"Dragon..."and fainted.Baalgruff quickly switched back to being a Jarl and said,"Go call Farengar and Shiva...No matter your 'hatred' for him my housecarl we need all help I could get.Now go and fetch them. Give that guard a potion of well being too" I went down and saw Shiva asleep on a chair with the book Twin secrets on his lap .Now was the best time to kill him and remove the pain in my chestI drew my knife and was able to get close to him when he opened his eyes. _Curse those eyes those beautiful azure eyes _.

"Sorry for sleeping on the chair. I was too tired after yesterday night but couldn't sleep because I needed to deliver the message. Jenassa is off to Mare to get some rest.Is there anything?"

"Yes there is a dragon has been sighted Come the Jarl summons you and bring Farengar too."

" Of course"

I walked up to the Jarl to stand beside him as always. Shiva came up with Farengar and a smile on his face and said, "I warned you didn't I ?Now where was she sighted?"

"She? Now dragons have a gender?Don't mess with us Shiva... let that guard come to senses and we'll know",I retorted .

"If that's a man I can certainly make it happen...And the dragon at Helgen certainly was a she." ,He said smiling as he checked the guard and gave him a stamina potion.The guard immideately woke up shouting," Dragon at western watch tower..one dragon" Shiva smiled and said ,"Now rest."

I knew that he was putting on an act to impress the jarl and I hated it.

Jarl said ,"Farengar you stay,Irelith you go with Shiva to investigate. This is not a death or glory mission to you, Irelith you need to come back with information I need you alive you hear me? ,Alive."

I nodded in agreement.

I turned to Shiva but He was not there._ Coward._ I thought but as I was leaving I felt a hand stopping me,it was Shiva.He was carrying arrows and was fully geared to fight I had seen him like this once before when Jarl awarded him his helmet. But up close he looked a lot more intimidating. When we reached the tower most of the men hid behind the rock. and looked as he went in to inquire. The guards said something and the dragon approached.Shiva immediately strung his bow and shot it hit the creature but the elven arrow just bounced off its hide. "let's try this then he took out an ebony arrow and shot it it hit the dragon but gave it just a surface wound that healed in seconds. " Slashing and peircing doesn't effect it poison doesn't either lets try blint damage. ANYONE HAVE A WARHAMMER OR A MACE? " He shouted. ,"Let's tire him out first" and kept hitting it with ebony arrows under its wings after three shots it started to descend but shouted "Yol... toor shuul " And fire came out of its mouth the guards. Then it said," _**Hinzaal joore! "**. _Soon it landed right beside some guards and started biying their heads off and said," Hi fen bolag fah dinok!" Shiva picked up an warhammer and ran wildly and flooowed exactly as the guard had been attacking but after two strikes the warhammer slipped out of his hands and fell down! ,"Never used a warhammer before ?" ,A soldier asked taking back the huge weapon and desperately swinging it. Shiva then said,"Let's do what we do best then" ,took out two daggers and threw at dragon's eyes but they simply bounced off. They were too thick. Then he climbed atop the dragon's head using one of the horns as holding point.and started punching it's eyes until a eye caved in and he put in his dagger. He did the same to other eye and introduced a dargger to it.Thats when the Dragon shouted,"Laas " And voilently shook off Shiva and other warriors and off its head and wings and shouted fire at me who was standing right before it. I rolled behind a rock to protect myself. I was too tired, my back hurt and then I heard the dragon fly again. I knew that we were doomed. Shiva did not give up though. He got up and picked up his bow(He dropped it as soon as the dragon landed). Nocked his arrow and started firing again. But he was bleeding I saw blood pour out of his gauntlets. I tried to stop him saying,"Shiva come here sit and rest. You are bleeding all over. You can't fight if you are dead and you are the only one who has seriously hut him e rest,wait to heal, it takes some time.The dragon isn't going anywhere and...".Just then I saw Jenassa charging in towards the dragon and standing infront of Shiva as if to protct him. Why? Maybe she thought that dragon fire was half assed and having natural resistance to heat she could protect him, or maybe she liked him. He took out five health potions.crushed them in his hand and let the potions flow into her mouth along with his blood then he started healing her but started crying.Meanwhile the dragon was burnibg him from back. Is he insane ? Has he blocked out all pain? The dragon flew high and said,"Quilaan us Dovah,Joore!". Shiva looked at me calmed down and came to me having jenassa in his arms. he gave her to me and said ,"Take her to inside the watchtower. Take all soldiers inside. I won't be responsible for anyone who stays outside ask all of them to drop their weapons. And give me two magicka potions. What you don't have it? So be it get in there huddle together and don't look out." I did exactly as he asked I don' t know why but I felt compelled to do so. there were bouts of cold in between when i saw him send out blank magical energies to him but everytime he released the magic the cold wave stuck and each time the dragon whimpered in pain.The fire burned around him thats when I saw it it was a dark red coloured ice whirlpool in his hand. He kept on shooting it. The dragon started landing and said, "You mortal are worthy of being my food. Even if you kill me I will come back in a few months. Don't bother and just die."

Shiva picked up a warhammer rotated with it in his hands a few times and let go ,launching the huge thing towards the dragon hittting it's wings and crashing it on the ground.The soldiers saw it and tried to run toward it when I saw in terror what had happened generally the ice whirlpool before launch is as small as little finger and it expands to size of a child on launch. But his was getting larger and larger. By the time I realised this it was already as bug as palm of his hand.it was still growing."Soldiers get inside it's an order",I barked out he saw me and stopped growing his spell then I saw him dipping his left little finger and ring finger. Some soldiers were still retreating and the dragon was petrified certain of its imminent death. Thats when he released it. The cold gave all Non Nords a Frostbite in feet and fingers. That's when I realised why battle mages were considered forces of Nature and very dangerous. But Shiva just stood there, some kind of thing going from dragon body that instantly dessicated to his body, Even after the absorption finished he stood thre staring at the dragon's body. I walked upto him to congratulate him saying,"Congratulations boy you..." I was cut off half way when i saw the blood on his armour it was as if the armour was painted red. There was burnt blood on ground and most of his armour was cracked in places. He had passed out standing. One of the Nord soldiers who shielded us came up and said," Is he dragonborn ? If so we are truly saved. He will kill all dragons...didn't you see He ate the dragon's soul. Just like the legends describe him. "

I was annoyed, here this boy was, passed out standing in his armour painted red with his own blood and this man was putting the weight of the world on his shoulders, I couldn't hate the soldier for having hope but he must also work hard to get stronger," He defeated the dragon by his own strength he didn't need any dragon what nord nonsense to win. He was strong a strength he got from training. I have seen and fought many strong beasts but this was the strongest one yet." Then I lied saying,"I have also seen stronger men who gave up their life protecting you, So you must train so that you can defend yourselves.Next time. He may be dragonwhatever but he was mortal too like us and younger than you. Will you let yourselves be shamed any further by being weak?You are nords feared as warriors will you let that cloud you? Look at him he is at an inches from death because you couldn't fight. He is only a boy he barely has grown any beard and you give him the weight of protecting you.Keep him as is and take him to Temple of Kynareth. I'm surw Danica will figure something out. On the quadruple soldiers."

The soldiers' didn't say anything but put him on a cloth and stretched between four of them and ran back to kemple of Kynareth.

I had my duties to report to the Jarl.So I reluctantly went back to the Jarl. He scolded on seeing my burn scars saying,"Didn't I say that you need to come back alive and well, I just need to know what I am dealing with not sacrifice my soldires and men.And where is that oaf Shiva, I decided he will become my thane and get Breezehome. I heard he had greatest contribution in this fight one of my watchmen came to me as soon as dragon was killed saying that it was he who defeated the dragon with his ice magic, come now tell me where he is.No bring him to me. Why are none of you answering. Where is Jenassa his mercenary who was injured. Oh so he is with her." I had to interrupt otherwise he would have bantered for another quarter hour ."My lord he is injured and is unconsious we had taken him to Temple of Kynareth. Danica is taking care of him."

" But I heard he was still standing when the sentry came."Jarl retorted.

"He had passed out standing..." I quietly replied.

"**WHAT PART OF COME BACK ALIVE DID HE NOT UNDERSTAND. I JUST NEEDED HIM TO ASSES THE SITUATION!" Baalgruf exploded, " **I am going to see him and I don't need any soldiers. Irileth only you come and no I won't think rationally I will go see the brave boy wether you come or not.He was a citizen who was severly injured protecting my hold from a dragon don'y expect me to sit idly."

Jarl was an emotional man he did what his instincts told him.

And he strode immediately towards the temple.Upon reaching he went straight towards Shiva and then sat down on nearest chair. Danica had just finished taking out his bag and removed front of his armour His body was showing muscle and skin had burned away and spells were not effecting him as efficiently as they should have. But it healed itself fast enough so Dani a just sanitised the front wound then she turned him around. " The armour has melted and embedded to skin and muscle we have to cut it out George bring me the embalming tool."Danica said. And then she cut the armour out and blood started to spurt from his body. Jarl just sat there tears flowing rom his eyes. "This boy... Call Lydia,My Cousin's daughter."

As soon as the armour was cut out.Shiva woke up and said, "Fus...means Force." And then sat up and started healing himself saying," Sorry for worrying you my Jarl. But as agreed I kept Irileth safe. Though I am sure she still hates me with a passion."

Jarl started laughing," Boy you are a true Nord, Hiding your wounds while keeping up a normal conversation. Who taught you to be like this? Never mind. Here have some food. He said giving him 5 sweetrolls."

"These are delicious! Thanks for the food."

I just couldn't bear myself and asked, " Boy you seriously think I hate you? Why do you think that? "

"Eyes tell everything about a person. You look at me angrily only that means you hate me.While the Jarl looks with eyes craving friendship and hence even if I overstep my bounds I consider him a friend.But all that later is my armour... No it's not give it to I'll put it in my bag.Thank you My Jarl for worr.."

"Where are you going Shiva? You have to take your reward and e with me and Danica give him some clothes."

"Yes my Jarl", He said in a sad but with mischevious tone of a child.


	7. Embracing Destiny

Shiva was standing before the jarl in fine clothes that he had bought from Danica. These cluthes were very tight and uncomfortable for the boy as it had embroidery and padding but that's what made it uncomfortable and he preferred his normal clothes but Danica insisted he wear this. _Wear this set she said, the red it is beautiful and go quite well with your eyes she said, well guess what? this thing is itchy beyond compare and wants me to tear out my flesh. _Shiva was climbing the stairs to Dragonsreach when he was pushed aside by a female nord who was rushing to Dragonsreach. She spit an apology and rushed ahead, not seeing that Shiva slipped and fell into the adjoining pool. He swam out and then again walked up the stairs._Wow now that changed it to a bit more comfortable cloth. I need to thank that lady. I like the cold and the wetness Well if I meet her again..._ He opened the door and went in.She was standing right beside the door. He looked at her and said," Thanks my lady if not for your accident I never would have broken into this cloth if you had not caused the acvident"

He slowly waljed up to the Jarl who asked, " Tell me boy why are you so wet"

"Well my Jarl the injuries make me very tired. And I slipped."

" Ok boy now time for serious talk. I denominate you a thane of Whiterun. I assign you Lydia ,my neice as personal housecarl. Now for real tell me What do you want with your life."

"My goals are a secret my Jarl but if we get to crux of it it's basically old school revenge."Shiva replied in a serious tone.

" Son you can get your revenge whenever you want but for now you must know that you may be Dragonborn, the only person capable of killing a dragon permanently by absorbing its soul.I don't know the details but please go and see the Greybeards, they live up in High Hrothgar and do take your housecarl with you. The path is dangerous And you are weakened from your last fight.Did I mention that its above a mountain and you have to climb 7000 steps to reach it. And that's your punishment for not returning safe to your Jarl,Don't worry your mining operation will be done properly and the profit will be safe with me till you come."

_What am I your son now? You talk like my father did when I was a child, but you do have a point, I can take revenge any time, if I have a destiny, I must complete it. If not for my sake then for sake of my friends back at Riverwood, and this Jarl. And I think jenassa deserves a reward and rest._

Shiva replied,"Thank you,My jarl. But I would like to have a seven days rest for my fingers to heal and body to recover. Also I need to cure the poison that My body has been inflicted with so I have to go meet Lami at Morthal. Can I take my Housecarl with me there? Also I would like you to pay Jenassa 1000 septims after she recovers. Saying that I thank her and that her service is over, and provide her access to my bed in Bannered mare."

"Ok boy, take a carriage to Morthal. Cure yourself then take some rest and then you better be off to Ivarstead. You have a destiny my child, to be greater than any man alive. Don't be blinded by rage my child. I can see that you have an emotional outlook, Use it to do good for your people because Skyrim is now your land too"

_Damn that old man making me emotional like this how can I say no to him.Okay I will go to Morthal, then after some rest to Ivarstead_._ I will protect this land from dragons if need be, for after I sold off everything in Cyrodiil and left it due to my he accepted me, knowing that according to Imperial law that he follows I still am a criminal.He even made me a thane of his hold.This city is now my city. I will not let any harm befall it..._

His thoughts wer interrupted by a hand patting his shoulders.It was that nord woman. She introduced," I am Lydia, Jarl Baalgruf has assigned me to be your housecarl. I am your sword and your shield. I shall protect you and your possesions for as long as I can.I shall not say no to any orders that you give."

Shivasmiled and said to Lydia, "Wait at Breezehome I shall be back by tomorrow." He simply walked over to forge at Warmaiden's melted his previous armour set and then started forging a new one. He bought as many ebony ingots as possibke and made another armour set for Lydia. Seeing he had a few more spare Ingots he made some ebony weapons too. one ebony sword for Lydia and an ebony bow for himself.He also bought a huge iron shield for Lydia seeing as she likes shields to be always holding one.

Then he returned home and saw Ldia sitring upstairs. He went up to her and said," Wear this and get ready, we shall depart now. I shall come and pick you up in an hour."

He went to Arcadia's Cauldron and picked up his shipment, and honey from the Bannered mare. He also visited Jenassa who was still unconsious. He then returned to create a mixture of snowverry juice, boiled spriggan sap and then boiled a few glowing mushrooms then crushed them to give a juice. that he mixed in previuos mixture. He then stored these items in a separate Green bottle. He then boiled some water and added a ladle full of the Green bottle mixture and let it cool in a cradle of ice that he created to let it cool evenly he then took a small amount of honey and used it in the cooled down mixture and then emptied contents in a huge bottle and said," Energy drink complete! Lydia are you ready? I'll be ready in 10 minutes." he then went to his room and Started undressing for the new armour.Thats when Lydia saw his back .The skin had repaired but bloodvessels and muscles had not so holis back still had black spots all around. She just gasped. He turned back in his fighting stance and asked," Are you ok.?Is any one there? "

Lydia was unable to speak for a few moments then said," Are you ok my thane? Are those injuries."

Shiva smiled and said," Don't worry it will heal completely in a day or two. By the time I reach Morthal I'll be good as new"

"What creature did that to you? How can you walk? What was it that you made down there? Is there anything I can do for you? Does it hurt?",Lydia worriedly asked.

"Don't worry Lyd you can't do anything about it. Of course it hurts but I am used to this. Oh and it was the dragon that did this to me but I killed it so no hard feelings from my side.As for the drink I made it stops drowsiness and alerts the mind.And I like it's taste. It is like mead for me. I particularly don't like mead anyways.", Shiva replied smiling

"Wait my thane let me make apple cabbage stew for you..."

"No need Lyd we will be late our next stop is at Rorikstead.Let's go now"


	8. Way to Morthal

Shiva walked up to stables and bought Two horses, one for Lydia and one for himself. Lydia insisted," It is an honour and pleasure to follow your thane on foot, I intend to do that".

"Mother always said that a man should not make a lady suffer.It shows that he is strong. Do you want your thane to be potrayed as weak? If you walk I do too and We will reach Rorikstead by night. That's said, that's firm and that's resolute", Shiva retorted.

" Ok my thane I will ride.Let's hasten",Lydia sighed. Shiva smiled and climbed his horse swiftly and leaned over to it's ear and hummed something. The horse started following the road before without any need to spur. Shiva even let his reins loose and just tapped on the horse's shoulder to change direction and tapped his head to start and stop sometimes the horse did it himself. "Yes this horse is good..As we are friends already, let me give you a name,Ok It would be Casimir. Onwards Casimir!" Shiva seemed happy and so did Casimir on hearing his name.

They were just passing through when they saw three warriors, two female amd one male fighting a Giant.Shiva signalled Lydia to stop and said" Just shoot to weaken that giant ,Shiva bought out his bow and then strung an arrow, aimed at the giant and shot it ,while still riding the horse. The arrow hit it's forehead but didn't pierce it, rather the giant swung angrily. The man who was fighting him up close barely avoided Giant's club but was flung back by the sheer shockwave. The woman behind him laugged at him as she held her ground with a shield and there was another woman was aiming at the giant's face with her bow and commenting, "Men are all weak, hey Icebrains get up and fight I know that was not enough to knock you down, you lazy oaf, Even Ria here was unfazed by the attack, Now get up and..." The giant had already slumped with two ebony arrows in its eyes and a dagger in it's throat. The other woman walked upto Lydia ( Who was picking up Shiva's bow) and said, " Hi I am Aela, you did a good job killing that giant. Why don't you join the companions We could use some good women there." By the time Aela completed her sentence Shiva had already doubled back on his horse and dismounted near Lydia. He asked, "Didn't the Companions follow Ysgamor? I had heard that Skyrim didn't need a fighters guild because of you guys. So you guys recruiting? I would like to join. I need to work on my Warrior skills.". Still Listening he walked up to the limping Ice brains and used healing magic on him and said ," I'm sorry, my name is Shiva, do you feel ok, brother?"

"Call me Farkas, brother. But why did you flee from the giant?" .Aela looked at Shiva and said," We don't welcome cowards into our group we fight like brothers and sisters, All fight as one. Your build suits to be more of a mage, This woman on the other hand would be quite welc...". She was interrupted by Lydia when she said, "My Thane shot the arrows and the dagger, Aela and before you insult him any further you should know that he defeated the Dr..."This time Lydia was interrupted by Shiva who said, " This weak build is precisely why I wanted to join the companions and learn to fight like a warrior. I just hope the final choice is not yours. Lydia I am going ahead I need to spend some time with Casimir. We would be going slowly as I would be training him to adjust pace according to whistles.Retrieve my bow and those arrows and come.Goodbye Aela, Farkas, Ria. I hope we'll meet soon."

Lydia quietly picked up the bow and retrieved the arrows stuck on the giant's head. Lydia leaned on Aela's Shoulders and whispered ," He has killed that dragon. And he shot that giant while he was riding. You underestimate my Thane too much. And he is still recovering from the fight with dragon. Good bye, Aela."

Aela was speechless when Shiva left. Upon hearing this she stayed quiet and contemplated what she had done. A dragon slayer, master archer ,and a healer... and all she did was insult him while he helped them.

On the otherhand Lydia caught up quickly to Shiva.He said, " We'll talk later just keep up." He whistled twice and Casimir galloped. Shiva looked at his map and adjusted Casimir's direction. It took only a quarter of the day for them to reach Rorikstead.There he stopped for lunch and said to Lydia, " Listen Lydia you don't need to tell people that I killed that dragon. I don't like all that attention and if people know then they would start asking favours. Also knowing unbiased opinion actually helps us improve. One of few things I hate is someone telling me what to do I take full responsibility if my actions and actions of those befriended to me. For example you for now. Am I clear Lyd?"

Lydia just said," Yes, okay but is your back ok my Thane? Can I help you. Please use me as you like..." Shiva said, " No need we need to push through Labyrinthian don't slow down don't stop at all. Am I clear? Can I count on you to stay right at my heels all the time till Morthal. Hmm let's depart after you finish that meat and this sweet rolls. I am going to stretch my legs a bit. Shiva got up and was about to leave the tavern when a red haired boy of approximately his age bumped into him and said ," I envy you adventurers so free all the time.I also want to be an adventurer but my father won't let me." Shiva asked ," Just point me to your father and I'll try to convince him."..The boy said.,"I am Erik and my father is the innkeeper."Shiva simply walked up to the innkeeper and said," You should let your son do as he pleases. You don't want him to be bitter towards you when he grows up now do you.I understand your situation and world is a dangerous place but do think and answer to me."

Mralki was surprised by the initiative of Shiva and said, " Ok I will give him my armour from my army days. Go tell him that he may become an adventurer. " Shiva smiled and walked dover to Erik and said, " I asked your father to help you but don't be hasty learn to fight and then go out into the world. You only live once. " By this time Lydia had finished up and was ready to leave. He said goodbye to the Mralki and Eric and set out to Morthal. While riding through Labyrinthian they passed five trolls that pursued them but they escaped due to their speed. They reached Morthal by night.They went into Moorside inn and were greeted by Jonna, who saw Shiva and said, "By the gods is it really costumers. Shut up Lurbuk these are real costumers don't you dare scare them away. Welcome to Moorside inn. You must be tired. Sit down and I will come over to take your orders."

Shiva sat down near Lurbuk and Lydia beside him. Joanna walked upto them and asked, " What do you need? ".Shiva said," I will take cheapest dinner set and whatever she orders put on my tab."

Joanna immediately bought his demand, sat down beside him and asked,"Why did you come to this desolate marshland? Did Jarl call you for the burnt house inquiry?"

Shiva smiled and said," No but I can look into that house if Jarl wants me to. I came here for Lami . Arcadia over at Whiterun recommended saying that Lami would have a cure for my poison."

"Ok do tell how old are you ? I shall tell Lami when she visits the inn today to meet you.."

"Thanks ma'am. I am only seventeen years old. My name is Shiva. And this is my housecarl Lydia. If you have any problem do tell me I shall try to solve it."Just then A Nord woman in tavern clothes entered accompanied by another woman in normal clothes saying, "Lami you should visit me sometime...Lookee here a handsome man in Morthal.."She was interrupted with a dagger in her heart Shiva immediately got up took out his katana and beheaded her. Lami cried and shouted, " Alva! Murderer! Guards!" Joanna was stunned and Lydia was too surprised to even react. But all gasped when Alva turned into ash. Shiva looked around coldly and said," Sorry for the mess. Lami was her next target for enthrallment. There is her mark on your shoulder. Let me erase it...Here... gone.Don't worry I am ruthless only to vampires let's see what we have here. here is her key to her home.She is a newly turned vampire only four or five years old. But her master has to be a more powerful one. These newly turned vampires means there is a coven nearby. No one dies today now that I am here. but before I am able to fight vampires I need to be cured of the poison so could help me Lami? I also need to check Alva's house so I would like to talk to the Jarl tomorrow morning. Lami get the medicine tomorrow morning. I need to be well rested to have the focus to kill these abominations. I will not talk any further.Good night.Lydia wake me up when Lami comes back with the cure for constant magicka degradation and decreasing magicka amount."

He went to sleep at a bed closest to him and slept like a log.Lydia keeping guard beside him.


	9. Vampire Hunter

Next morning was depressing as it was cloudy, when Lami bought the medicine next morning she saw Shiva sleeping and Lydia waiting She asked Lydia, " Is he always like yesterday? How did he know her to be a vampire?"Shiva immediately woke up and said,"Sorry you had to see me like that. And no I am not always like that.I just hate vampires very much. My reasons are unimportant, they are a blight to this land and any land they live in.And they must be destroyed. For that's my vengeance on their kind.Thanks for the medicine, Lami. Lydia let's go meet the Jarl of this hold. " He strode out of Moorside. and walked into the Jack's long house. He walked up to the Jarl and said, " My name is Shiva and I am a vampire hunter. There was a young vampire in this town which means there is a coven nearby. Of course you cannot take any decision without proof so I would like to check her present house and look for proof. Do I have your permission?" The Jarl simply nodded and said, "You have the right to search her house, But if you don't have a proof then you shall leave this town. But if you find proof then I shall declare you a citizen of this hold. You are dismissed."

Shiva strode out of long house and almost ran over Alva's house. On unlocking he was ambushed by Hroggar, the owner of burnt house.Shiva was hit on his shoulder but protected by the ebony armour under his Rags. He simply jumped back then forward crashing into Hroggar and holding his neck till he passed out.He took out his Katana from his bag and equipped it on his waist.He quietly walked down the stairs that led downstairs, kicked the door to open it, but there was no one inside.He looked at the coffin before him and found a journal, he opened it and read. While striding kut of Alva's house he bumped against a Mage named Falion who said, " If you want to accuse me of killing children at night and eating their hearts, you are wrong and you don't need to talk to me."Shiva looked at him surprised and asked ,"Why would I do that sure you do look like a Mage and I could use your help. Lydia you take this journal to Jarl and ask her to read it fully. I shall join you shortly. Ask her to procure some silver invite too." He then whispered to Falion, " There are vampires in this time I need you to assist me in learning a basic conjuration spell. I'm sure you practice conjuration, because a very few rumors are baseless. So if you can please help me."

Falion said," Fine I give up. I shall teach you to conjure a familiar. Every person has a different familiar. For example mine is a Cat. It's small and can create good distraction. It's a good companion too for the child I have adopted Mostly they appear for a brief duration and then disappear.Very few people can conjure two familiars at once. . Also familiars can be conjured permanently by expending huge amounts of magicka.Upon death they fade back to Oblivion. They cannot be killed permanently but they may take some time to come back after defeat as they may be healing. For the first time user you must come with me to this circle and use this scroll. It will call a familiar that likes you."

Shiva cast the scroll on the circle and A flaming Sabrecat like beast appeared it's skin was ice blue but near it's neck it was yellow as if fire was burning on it's neck. Falion shouted,"You conjured it permanently on first time you must subdue it now though for it to obey you."

Shiva walked up to the beast looking it in it's eye. The beast just stood there looking at Shiva. Shiva looked under the beast's feet and saw a note. He simply walked up to the beast and patted it's head. Falion was surprised but said, "Name it and it will make a deal with you telepathically" Shiva immediately snatched the letter from under it's paw and said, "I name you Kingo."

Telepathically

Shiva: Did mother send you?

Kingo: Yes lady Azura did.

S: So the cost?

K: Well I like you and lady Azura has already set a deal for you details are on the nite you snatched. Just understand that in permanent form I can fight till I'm banished and can reappear in 3 minutes. I will appear anywhere you are pointing on summon. I am also very stealthy. But lady Azura asks for your aid she has weakened due to her artifact bbeing plundered here in Skyrim that's why she is unable to call to you for help. Also you can order me telepathically .

Lydia was still gathering silver from the Jarl when Shiva entered the keep with Kingo everybody was surprised on seeing it growl. He looked sternly at Kingo and said," Sit.They are friends.Don't threaten any one." I was not threatening anyone I growled at the fly that was approaching my nose. Shiva smiled and patted Kingo on his head who licked his face as thanks. Then he said," No need to be afraid he is my familiar. He won't harm anyone if you don't have evil intent. Or harm it first.My Jarl are the silvers ready? we don't need to go as a group because we are going to kill them not feed them. Just give me the silver I'll recruit myself.Everyone else is to keep the door closed until I return.Don't come out. Don't open the door. Even guard are to stay inside their barracks. When all vampires are cleared.I will come and knock the door 6 times continuously any more or any less don't open the door. Garlic and stakes won't work only silver lined weapons would work. It's daytime but that does not mean there will be no vampires out it's cloudy and vampires maybe roaming about. Kingo attack the vampire!" The Jarl gasped as she was saved by Kingo biting at the vampire behind her. Shiva dashed and cut the vampire's head with his katana. And that's how dangerous vampires are they can also become invisible. There are no more in this hall so shut it close for as long as I don't return. Lydia come with those ingots we have work to do" Shiva the strode out of the long house followed by many men but only one man, Benor asked him," I am Benor. Can I join you?" Shiva said,"Ok but you will do as I say. Nothing more nothing less is that clear?"Benor simply nodded. Shiva melted the ingots in a smelter nearby and then coated his katana, daggers and arrows with the silver. Then he coated Lydia's Sword and Benor's warhammer with silver. He then ran up to Movarth's lair and then said," Benor wait above the entrance, stay hidden if a group of bats approach you kill one of them rest will flee.if you see any vampire escaping jump and crush it's skull. If you fail and it runs follow it. Till you are able to kill it. Lydia you need to be the middle.You wait where I ask you to and come as reinforcement if I call you. Movarth is an old vampire. I need to kill him first because oldest vampires are strongest.After that I will try to kill as many as possible silently.Then I will call you and you have to run in as a reinforcement. Don't underestimate vampires. And try not to let them flee."

Now I go in." Shiva silently killed a vampire on the entrance and signalled Lydia to follow and wait at a designated location. He then went in and killed a thrall who was waiting at door this time. then he went in and stood on a platform crouching at the darkest corner he aimed for vampire in the middle. And shot three arrows in immediate succession. This killed that vampire,The vampire sitting next to him said,"Movarth! Who is there? Come out and fight coward.You killed my friend Movarth I am Varimo the famous vampire hunter hunter from Cyrodiil." Just then an arrow singed towards him he turned into bats and followed trajectory of arrow to reach the wall. While the arrow hit the vampire behind him. Just then another arrow flew to hit another vampire close to him.Who was following him only three vampire remained. All became invisible inside the already dark room. Shiva spawned in Kingo at other corner of room. to divert attention A vampire that attacked Kingo was instantly killed by Shiva seeing this Varimo and other vampire decided to flee , leaving behind their thralls to fight. The thralls attacked from all directions and kept Lydia who came running seeing Kingo leave her side and Kingo busy Shiva chanted his alteration spell to show where two undead were knowing their location he fired at the closest vampire it was not Varimo he came out of cave to see him disappear. He then went in and slay all the thralls he could find, Even if they had snapped out of their enthrallment. Lydia tried to stop him but to no avail. He did not stop till all before him were headless. His now silver katana totally red with blood. He then went out to see that Benor had injured Varimo who was running desperately. Benor was following him leaving behind a trail of blood and prints in snow.

He took out some of his snowberry drink, took a sip. Then he Whistled thrice and Casimir came running to him followed by Lydia's horse, Kort. He got on his horse and followed trail left by Benor.He was followed by a running Kingo, and Lydia.He didn't utter a single word till he met Benor to whom he said,"Return to village. Leave him to us. Tell everyone that they are safe for now." He followed the trail of blood and used Kingo to stop Varimo near the Lord's stone. Kingo was the bandits there ran away on seeing Kingo.Varimo looked at Shiva and said," You are a monster." Shiva smiled and took out two of his silvered daggers and dug them into his thigh and arms pinning them. Then he said," You violated my sister, then you drained her of her blood,then seeing that she was alive still yyou made your thralls violate her, and then drained her till she died. She did announce to you that I will find you and I will kill you. Seems you didn't pay attention and here I am. I have found you and I will kill you. I can make your death quick and painless if you tell me where you were running off to .Else I will tie you to back of the Lord stone so that sun burns little by little while I teach my housecarl here dagger throwing."

"I will tell you if you spare me, I will never do such vile acts again.I will cure myself of vampirism and live a normal life",He pleaded.Shiva sheathed his katana and said," Tell me and I won't kill you.I shall spare you." Varimo said," There is a plan to end the tyranny of sun there are vampires in dimhollow crypt close by. There is something there that a vigilant of stendarr found that could help. It is said that after tyranny of sun has ended Vampires could walk the day as they wish as sun won't harm them. That's what my friend Movarth said that's all I know. Now please let me go"

Shiva walked towards the warm camp nearby and said," I am a man of my words I shall spare you but you see Kingo here likes eating undead and living alike. he has tasted your blood for last 10 minutes now.He is begging me to remove the daggers so that he can eat you himself. I spared you but Kingo will eat you."

In background Kingo started to tear apart at Varimo's flesh Shiva sat down at nearest bedroll and took out a price of cloth from his bag. On it was written in red black colour was 'ELISA MY LOVING SISTER' he cried loudly as he set the cloth on fire san said, " Sister your brother has avenged you. Bask in moonshadow with our parents and Mother and enjoy that land peacefully. Your loving brother Rudra has let you go." He cried for sometime then washed his face in cold water that he just melted off nearby and said to Lydia," Thank you Lydia, I know I was unreasonable, angry and demanding at times but you stuck with me despite all this. I am sorry you weren't able to rest this night. So rest for now and I will keep guard till you wake up for we have to stop this tyranny of sun nonsense and we have also to meet Greybeards. for dragon killing guidance, these days to come will be restless and relentless." Lydia just hugged her thane saying," I didn't know you were bearing such burdens and I as your housecarl will always be by your side even if the world turns against you.You are but a child, see you don't even have a proper beard.What was your age again?"

Shiva laughed and said," I'm 17. can you tell me today's date? And where is the temple of dibella in skyrim"

Lydia smiled and said ,"1st of frost fall and in Markarth. Why my thane?"

"No reason, Just Curiosity. Let's go to that crypt."


	10. Serana and Mizinchaleft

Shiva shot his way through Dimhollow crypts along with Lydia and Kingo. Lydia was bashing those vampire hands to stop them from doing magic and Kingo was biting their necks to kill them while Shiva stayed at back and shot arrows. If and when a vampire broke through to him he used silvered daggers to stun him and his katana to de capacitate the head of the stunned vampire. This continued without anyone of his team getting injured. Then they reached a door which had no movement on other side. Shiva carefully opened that door and looked to see a huge cavern below. There was something at the center. Two vampires were talking about how the vigilant had led them to the key to tyranny of sun. Shiva quietly aimed at one vampire's head and let go the vampire collapsed while other vampire's Thrall started climbing stairs to approach and kill them while the vampire was raining ice spears at them.Shiva teleported Kingo to the vampire and shot an arrow at the climbing thrall.the Thrall was thrown back due to impact on his chest. But that was all Shiva needed, he aimed at the vampire downstairs and and let go. The vampire collapsed and Kingo tore off it's throat just to be sure and the body turned to ash. Shiva walked up to the pedestal at center and said," This looks like a button that needs hard pressing." Shiva smashed the button with his palm and a spike tore through his hand coming out on other side. "Ugh! I hate the pain when it comes suddenly. Wait Lydia do you see those lights shining and semi lit braziers.We need to align them it's pretty simple actually...There done." All braziers lit up veryveryvery brightly and then stopped. The switch at centerstarted coming up revealing a Six sided box. On simply touching it a woman fell out and Shiva caught her on his shoulders, though it was awkward as if she was hugging him he picked her up saying," Man who knew the key would be this heavy..."then as cold realisation reached his brain he shuddered and backed off saying," and a starved Vampire. Now tell me Missy why did you not bite me when you had the chance?What is your name ?What do you know of Tyranny of the Sun?"

The Vampiress was surprised at the last part of set of question. She answered, "My name is Serana. Well I didn't take a bite because I generally feed on animal blood. I rarely drink human blood. But I need some blood if I am to move now. I need you to take me to my family they know about tyranny of sun business. I just hope that I am welcome there..."Shiva sat down beside her and asked," Are you sure you are welcome there. Anyone you don't want to see? And blood here would be difficult to get. I am not going to sacrifice my precious housecarl for your sake. And Kingo you can't drink from him he is a familiar. My blood I cannot give because I have many reasons to live. Can't you eat normal food?."

Serana said," Who asked you to drain your companion or yourself I want just a little blood to keep me going as in a chalice full would last me an entire day. If we get out earlier then I would hunt a rabbit or two for food I drink its blood and you eat it up. Nice deal. No?"

Shiva took out a glass chalice from his bag cut his left palm and let blood drip. Lydia said," Let me do it my thane don't waste your blood." Shiva looked at her and said, "I can regenerate that blood in hours while for you it will take days. Whose blood is better option? Mine. So shut up and keep pointing that sword at her."He then passed the chalice to serana. She sipped the blood first then drank it like a kid drinking her favourite cold drink. She smiled and said," It tastes wonderful. It maybe due to me being starved. But seconds,Please..."

Shiva said in a annoyed tone," Are you a child or something? Seconds please ! I will give you seconds if we are unable to find food on going outside. Let's not waste any time. And sadly for you I have forgotten where we are on our map. We are stuck with each other for a few days atleast so you must not harm any if us."

Serana smiled and said in a playful tone, "Yes sir !" Shiva just winced and carried on. He had not taken two steps when the statues burst forth gargoyles coming out of them. Shiva's arrows penetrated and stayed as is on the monster. Shiva dropped his bow and sent an ice spike at gargoyle it passed through it's body skin and hit it somewhere and the Gargoyle shrieked. Shiva continued drilling spikes into the huge thing and it collapsed. The other one was killed by Serana and Lydia in the same manner. Shiva retrieved all arrows and put them back into quiver. He then looked at the staircase behind the gargoyles he continued up that way killing draugur on the way as if it was routine. suddenly the reached a room with a dragon priest , a word wall and a draugur death lord. Shiva looked around and said, "Sit tight no sound or movement he quietly killed most of outer skeletons surrounding the area but deathlord saw him and said, " FUS...RO DAH" flinging Shiva against a wall. Kingo ran up to the deathlord and bibit his throat off and started engage him Serana threw ice spikes at the death lord while Lydia went up to her thane and saw the dragon priest ready to burn him with his staff .She immediately bashed her shield against the hand holding the staff disarming the priest who started retreating and firing fire projectiles. Serana joined Lydia in killing the priest sending shockwaves on to the priest.Shiva just woke up saying, "What the hell was that? It's my second time facing this shout. Why does it push me back I don't understand.Fus means force.I know that much what do 'ro dah' mean?"

Serana said, "It's an ancient Nord art called thuum.It is a power given to a few followers of Kyne. It's very difficult to master. But nords created an empire using this power. I don't know the meaning either. This is a dangerous power." Shiva had killed the dragon priest with his arrows by then he was strangely attracted to the word wall. He saw the wall and said, "Here is written Gaan lah haas.Why did they write these words? What do they mean.?" Serana looked surprised and asked," You understand what is written there? Who taught you?"

Shiva was confused himself he said," I don't know seriously.I just know what is written I even don't know the meaning. This is highly irregular. I need to meet Greybeards and sort this out. But let's not waste any time. I need to eat something and at Lord's Stone there was a campfire. Probably bandits are back and serana can have her food and I will cook mine." As soon as they exited the crypt a elk run haphazardly Shiva knocked his arrow and let it loose It hit the elk. Kingo went and fetched it's corpse.Serana drank from the elk while Shiva prepared food. While making food he also started singing as he usually did. It was the first time Lydia heard him sing.Serana was mesmerised she had only heard him sing but she decided it was the most beautiful song to ever exist. He quietened down after he had completed making food. He served it to himself,lydia,serana and Kingo. Kingo just chomped the food down in one go and went searching for any nearby structures. Serana said," I don't eat living food.But it does smell nice. Had I been a human I would have enjoyed it. But let me try none the less. Shiva you surprise me at every turn. Expert Archer, Destruction, Restoration and alteration mage,Animal tamer,cook and a bard? Do you have any downsides?" Lydia smiled and said with her mouth still full," Thish food is amashing,Sherana you should have sheen *gulp* Thane when he was angry. He was exactly opposite of what he is now. You can say you met him when he was in good mood or we would not have been having this conversation you would have been dead in that crypt. No questions asked."Shiva coughed artificially saying, "Girls I'm sitting right here. And serana I like you but I still find it difficult trusting a vampire. Especially one who liked the taste of my blood. Eh you are eating."

Serana said chomping on a price of meat , "Of course I'm dead not my tongue. I may not be able to digest this food but I can savour it's taste. I miss being human you know. I only turned to please my parents. But enough of talks about me.Where is kingo?" Shiva Whistled thrice and Casimir and Kort came running to him. Meet Casimir and Kort. They are my most faithful companions on the road. Right Casimir?" Casimir neighed in response and licked his hands. Lydia asked, "Where do they go when we are not riding them I swear I kept them here when Kingo caught Varimo." Shiva laughed and said, "I had ordered them to leave and feed when we are not riding them.So you have to feed them only when they ask".Lydia got on her horse and saw Kingo returning. Shiva said," Kingo says there is a dwemer ruin up ahead.Lets go there and explore hopefully we can find a vantage point . They were going towards the ruin when they found another dwemer ruin entrance. Shiva said ,"This must be a way to escape those ruins in case something went wrong. Let's go in this way." He had just entered a dwemer ruin for first time. He then tried to walk past a dwemer centurion thinking it was a statue. He looked at the sword that had fallen on the ground beside the centurion picked it up and gave it to Lydia saying, "Hope you know how to use this thing be a waste to let it ruin." Lydia said , "Thank you my thane but we should not be going any deeper is what I think If the centurion are as big as I read they would be almost as large as this one.",pointing to the centurion with the great sword that's when serana enters and clumsily drops a strut on the ground behind Shiva The centurion whirrs back to life and sends Shiva packing with a hammer to his chest. Kingo angrily tries to maul the centurion who promptly hits him with another of his hammers. He then spews steam at Lydia. Serana fires her ice bolts to no avail. Shiva wakes up injured but says,all of you get behind me Now he first set up a ward and when all came and stood behind him he let his fire ball go.It was black fire the blast destroyed the centurion and destroyed it's core and the centurion fell apart Shiva knelt and coughed some blood.Then said," I'll be okay tis just a wind, But we need to get the hell out of this place and Kingo will find Morthal while we wait. Now let's get out of this place." On coming out and reaching the stone. Shiva said ," It's hard you know nearly dying everytime I try but if that's what it takes then so be it. I will learn,I will fight and I shall prevail.Mark my Words. First I will save thi..." He was sleeping like a log before completing his statement. Serana just looked at him with a smile on her face. Lydia looked at serana and said, " You love him don't you? Even as you saw his eyes on crypt you fell in love with him...Don't worry now he does not hate vampires as much as he did before because his revenge is done." And Lydia went on to explain events of Morthal and all else. Next day Kingo returned with news about The direction of Morthal Shiva called Casimir and set out with Serana sitting in front of him.


	11. Shiva and Serana

Shiva rode into Morthal with Serana squatting in front of him on his horse. Serana actually wanted to sit behind him. Shiva said , " Well I can't let you sit somewhere with good vantage point on my neck now can I And Kort is too small to have to carry you. So the choice is easy. You sit before me and I control my horse. Just sit with both your legs on one side will you? " he Whistled something into Casimir's ears and he followed Kingo. Kort and Lydia behind them.

When he returned to Morthal he sighed with relief Got down from Casimir and adjusted his map then said, "Hey Serana look carefully at this map and tell me where house is ." Serana pointed to a location above North watch keep on the map.Shiva smiled and said," Ok we depart tomorrow." Just then a guard walked up to Shiva and said," Jarl has summoned you, Shiva please report at earliest"

Shiva smiled and walked towards the long house of the Jarl. As soon as he entered the long house he apologised," I'm sorry my Jarl for being intemperate with you before my hatred had consumed me. "

Jarl waved her hands and said, "Forget that Shiva it was for our own good I know. Sometimes emotions make us do dangerous things but you controlled them and remained civil.After Benor said that the town was safe we instructed a sweep of that cave all items from that cave are yours they are kept in your room in Moorside inn. Also I have decided to declare you thane of Hjaalmarch and give you Aria as housecarl. She is a battlemage trained in Cyrodiil who returned day before yesterday. Also I decided to give you a peice of land in Hjaalmarch so that our thane can have a proper house in our hold The land is north of Morthal. If you want to build a homestead Sorli here is a master builder. you just need to instruct her and she will complete the job within 10 days. I wish you congratulations on your ventures ahead in your life.Dismissed"

Shiva was speechless he quietly walked out of the long house to be greeted by townspeople thanking him. Shiva quickly retreated to Moorside. Aria walked up to him side and said,"I am Aria, your housecarl. Well I cannot be your shield but I will be your sword my thane. My life is in your hands my thane. I shall not..."

She was interrupted by Shiva when he said, "I know what you mean but remember I am not your master I am your friend treat me as one.Now meet Lydia, she is my first housecarl and a very dear person to me. This is Serana a so called good vampire whom I am going to drop at her house tomorrow. Lydia and Aria I want you to be best friends by the time I come back. You two will help Sorli in building the homestead."

Just then Sorli walked up to him and said, "I am Sorli and I am designated to build you a homestead. You just need to pay 5000 septims and tell me what you need and your house will complete in 7 days. I have actually that land was already bought earlier by a noble who died but he had built foundations and an entry way. In this book you have all options for your homestead. ". Shiva took the book browsed through it and said,"Well This bedroom, this kitchen and this armoury but I also want you to build a basement. Is that possible. Would the task be completed faster if you have more money and two extra hands?"

Sorli smiled," If you say so,. then pay 7000 septims and the task will be complete in 5 days along with basement.And I would want those extra hands too." Shiva took out 7 bags of 1000 septims each and paid Sorli upfront. Lydia said," My thane take care ; Serana understand that if anything happens to my thane I will hunt you down to the deepest hell ; my thane please no heroics we need to reach Greybeards by 20 th of Frost fall, that was Jarl Baalgruf's order to me please be back in one peice. "

Aria simply said, "I will do as you ask my thane. Just don't die it would be a severe harm to my honour if my thane dies three days after I join him and I am not even with him. Please do as Lydia asks."

Shiva looked at them and said, "Am I a child or something? I won't kill myself Today is 4 th of Frostfall I shall be back by 9 th have everything ready by then."

Shiva walked up to the pile of loot in Moorside there he found something shining amidst the loot. He took it and heard in his mind,"A New hand touches the beacon...Place it at my shrine in Mount kilkreath" Shiva asked Sorli, "Can you point me in map the location of my homestead? Also the location of Mount kilkreath.." Sorli pointed the two locations and Shiva noted it down.The he turned to Lydia and said," Can you have this loot put in entry hall in my Homestead. I will decide what to do on returning. Now I have to leave. The clouds are gone and god knows how Serana takes to sun. Let's go we must atleast make to Solitude.There you can rest while I visit this Kilkreath. Shiva left in a hurry with Serana still in front of him on his horse.They reached Solitude just as sun reached she horizon. He shoved her into the nearest inn and not wanting to see an execution he also entered the inn he went to innkeeper and said," A room for two days food and drinks included. Paid up front. I don't want any disturbance to that room except for the food."

Shiva then turned to serana and said," You are set for two days you have food for two days right? Just laze around during this time. I'll be back in no time." Shiva then turned and went out.He went by ignoring the execution. Outside Kingo was waiting for him and he set out for mount kilkreath. The next evening Shiva stumbled into the Winking skeever and said to innkeeper," Three rabbit legs and an apple cabbage stew" Serana ran up to him and hugged his shoulders saying, "Don't leave me to be bored while you adventure. Where is Kingo? I had been shut in a crypt for almost 1000 years. Now is the time I had some adventures."

Shiva dragged her to her room by picking her up in his arms then dropped her on her bed then sat down beside her and said, " Damn it woman I'm a man there is a limit to how much cuteness I can handle. If you act all cute like you are now, Miss vampire princess my hatred for vampires will decrease till it is non existent.Then how am I supposed to hunt vampires? My very existence as a vampire hunter may be questioned. I look at you and all I want to do is hug you tightly and never let go. You think it's easy being hostile to you. It hurts you know it hurts like hell I can take as much pain anyone inflicts on me on the outside but from inside I am weak to such pain. Don't torture me like that. "

Serana angrily retorted," Oh and it's easy being around you isn't it. Your eyes, your face, your voice, do you even know how irresistible to women you are. I even old women eye you like they would take you and make a hugging pillow out of you.You see me and just want to hug me tightly. Well I look at you and all I want is to kiss you every where and take you to bed with me . You think women have no desires don't you.I know that you want to do more than hug me. I fell in love with a vampire hunter dammit, how's that for a loss of identity. Yes you heard it right, I LOVE YOU, you stupid oaf."

Shiva retorted," So you think only you have the guts eh then listen to me I LOVE YOU SERANA, so you think that way about me eh then there is no need for me to hold back on you then here come the kisses" Serana giggled on hearing this the door to her room was closed but not locked so just as Shiva was about to kiss Serana Lisette entered with Shiva's order and said ," Two of you that's no way to express your love to each other.Inn is empty so Sorex is not saying anything else he would have come with complaints. So one of you is a vampire hunter and other is a Vampire princess. Are you full Princess? Can I come closer without getting hurt?"

Serana and Shiva laughed together. Shiva threw her a bottle of blood turned around and started eating his lunch while Serana drank from it and whispered to Lisette, "Don't worry I don't drink human blood animal blood is sufficient to sustain me though it tastes trash. Human blood tastes good and is more filling for us vampires is all.Don't worry I won't harm you. I will tell you the story of our meeting someday but now I have to hunt this hunter."

Lisette gave a naughty smile and went out Serana locked the door while still drinking from the bottle.After drinking the blood she drank some water. Shiva was eating slowly and she started growing restless. Shiva was hearing her walk restlessly from one end to another. He simply drank some water and then turned around and said," FUS " Serana was pushed against the wall now. Shiva walked up to her and kissed her on her lips the kiss lasted 5 minutes.Serana was the first to break free gasping for breath she caught Shiva's head and kissed him again this time forcing herself on him. He didn't even struggle but picked her up and pushed her onto the bed while still kissing. She again broke free gasping for breath when she heard him say," Oh Serana my Serana," She whispered into his ears," Yes I am yours now. So do things to me. Don't let go of me, and remove your armour. while I remove mine" Shiva removed his armour in seconds and started to kiss her again.This time on her neck. She was ecstatic and let out a moan, Shiva said," You are too slow in removing your armour let me help he cut it open from the back and said, "What's with those bandages on your chest."

Serana blushed,"Vampires with big boobs are considered weak so I made mine look small by tying them up in bandages."

Shiva simply tore her armour apart and then undid her bandages saying, "No one calls my princess weak. I shall have better armour for you by tomorrow evening. You surprise me serana. Also know that my family called me Rudra. " he then started kissing every part of her body.She lay down moaning she laydown as powerless against him for some time muffling her moans with a finger across her mouth, while he kissed her and started kissing each part of her body.Serana moaned loudly when he even kissed her clit and started moving down. She grew wild and said,"Enough Shiva bow it's my turn get ready."

Well eest can only be left to imagination.


	12. On the Way to Volkihar

Serana woke up to see Shiva sitting on the ledge of the window, one feet on the window and other on the floor of the room, gazing out wearing a white short pants. Serana's mind swirled with thoughts; Don't move, let me take in this view, who knows what you'll do next. What are you? What is your pain? I want to know everything about you. What drives you? Was yesterday night real? How did it come to pass that you love me?Didn't you hate all vampires? Can a vampire like me really love? Or is it lust that drives me?... She was pondering when Shiva turned towards her, his braids swinging due to the movement and said," I am sorry Serana for doing this to you even I don't know what happened and why it happened but I never intended to hurt you. I don't even know how to heal undead or even women for the matter. Even your armour was torn and I had to repair it when I got up." Serana looked inside the sheet to find her body intact and said,"Well I am OK and we vampires heal with human blood any way.Don't you're member anything?" Shiva said,"Nothing after I passed out after defeating Malkoran's shade. Well I remember asking Kingo who had grown to bring me food. But nothing after that Where is Kingo anyway?Kingo !" Serana jumped back and let out a growl and said,"Who are you? Are you here to hurt Shiva?" Kongo said in a old man's voice,"Mistress I'm Kingo did you forget me?I have evolved thanks to Mas...I mean Shiva. And yes after he passed out I bought him bottles of Colovian brandy fallen nearby. He drank almost 75 bottles of them and then stood up and said 'Take me to Solitude. I must tell Serana everything.' " Shiva searched his bag and took out a silver coloured one handed sword. It had a bright pommel and light running down the length of it but it was surprisingly light for it's size allowing Shiva to use it as a dagger. "Yes I remember getting this from Meridia after defeating malkoran but I was bleeding too much so I fainted as soon as I kept it in my bag.At that time I saw my family, Miniel, Lydia and you...That's when I realised why I didn't kill you when I got you out of that crypt. I liked you as a woman but I didn't expect things to escalate this fast. You even haven't reached your home yet. Its immoral of me. Forgive me. How can I make up for this mistake." Serana said," And I liked you as a man since the very first moment I met you. There is nothing to forgive. Just smile a lot if you want to make up for it, I like your smile." Shiva said," Ok then.Let's go. We need to reach your home fast, So i can get your parents' approval. Not that it means anything any ways. But you seriously different from other vampires. You have beautiful Red eyes instead of goden like other vampires..". Serana sighed, " Well no need for that I'll tell you my life's story. You see my father used to be a great general. But during the war of red mountain his army was being defeated, so he ordered his soldiers to retreat. But during the retreat, his best friend, Father and mother were all killed by the pursuing army of dunmer, Nit by combat but by hidden rogues. When he returned he was removed from his position as he was slready branded coward. Everything was handed over to another family but being royalty he was exiled to the island where we will be going. There frustrated by his weakness, he started praying to Molag bal, the enemy of Boethia and Azura thinking to get his revenge eventually But Molag Bal required sacrifice of women. He asked for my mother and me to make my dad a pure blood vampire monster. But only if both mother and I survived. The ritual was painful and violating and I barely survived. Mother was strong so there was no surprise when she did too. Thus two more daughters of Coldharbours were born, and father got strong.But he also needed an army. His vampire army never grew big enough to take down the dunmer. But he alowly started to fancy himself a vampire royalty. Once he heard that he could blot out the sun. There were two Elder Scrolls that contained the information. Mother had already started to drift apart from him when he offered us to Bal. Then she decided that father's action were goolish and stole those scrolls before they reached father. Then she hid me with one scroll and took other one with her." Shiva said,"Wait a minute...You are asking me to take you to your home where your father is who might punish you for stealing the scroll...Why?" "When you came to take me you smelled of lokir a faithful servant of mother. So i presume mother has convinced father to stop that stupid plan of his." The nshe turned her back towards Shiva and started looking for her leather armour.There were deep animal like scratches along her back. Shiva slowly walked over to her and ran his fingers across her back along the scratches on her back. The scratches were also deep. He then asked in a very calm tone," So Molag Bal did this to you and blood does not heal this...it hurts too doesn't it?" Serana kissed his lips and said, "Now that you have touched it, it doesn't hurt any..." Shiva eyes calmed diwn further as he said, " Don't lie to me Serana I can detect lies. Have some patience Molag will also suffer, he will suffer more than sum of all your sufferings due to it, Someday he will beg me for mercy but I will show him none..." Serana laughed but slowly stopped , "You're serious aren't you? Its impossible to kill a daedra. And you cant hutr him much he is huge and strong.Very strong.And...",Shiva interrupted,"But i have decided already nothing can change that. It'll be difficult but I will find a way. Also, what if your mother is not there?" Serana said," You look at every possibility don't you? Then I will escape."Shiva cast a spell that created a stone pillar," Thus is a milestone it can be used to teleport between two milestones. Problem is it takes a lot of my magicka so I create two here. touch the slab with the other number on it and you'll be teleported to the other stone. Understood? To destroy one you only need to twist the top. That's what we'll use to get you out." "But if I can be teleported.Won't father be able to too?"

Shiva said,"Let me worry about that.You only need to know what I want you to do." Serana mocked him," Yes General ! As you command !" Shiva gave her a fake angry look and said," I'm serious do just what I said...Please.." Serana said," Well okay I'll do what you say.Just refresh me on what to do when we reach Volkihar." He destroyed the milestones and said, "Let's..." Serana interrupted, "Hey so it's day time and even though sunlight doesn't burn me, it still hurts, also the armour seems torn..." Shiva sighed, "Okay I'll repair it. What'll you do till sun down then?" Serana hugged his back while he was repairing the leather armour and said," I'll recharge... like this then we'll talk then.."She whispered blowing cold wind on his ear," Want to go another round? this time sober though. You owe me that much." This made him blush and he said," If you ask that nicely I'll get started on you after I finish this peice."

[Evening at winking skeever]

Serana was dressed with the now repaired and stronger armour while Shiva was putting his armour on Lisette barged in saying, " If you don't stop that noise I will...Wow. What..are you?"Shiva put on his breeches and armour shouting," Ever heard of Knocking? It's a thing you do before you enter someone's closed room, it's necessary to protect something called privacy." Lisette said," Sorry the Sorex was pissed because there was this moaning all night and also this morning. This is a tavern so people visit it all the time and all that sound is...distracting but now I understand her plight. It's impossible right? Looks like a young couple situation Sorex let this slide. They are good people." Sorex said," Well that's a pretty lady if you ever see one. You are a lucky man." Shiva smiled shyly rubbing his head dishevelling his hair, " That I am. And I am also very thankful that she also loves me so much.What are those two giggling about?" "That's your wife and a bard why don't you guess yourself? ",Sorex replied with a smile. Shiva stammered with a blush, " M-m-mar-married? No w-we aren't m-married...yet" Sorex smiled,"What's stopping you? You love her and she seems to love you..." Shiva said, " First there is problem with families, Then there is the fact that my mother insisted I marry after I am 21 and I won't turn down one of her last requests to me.And there's atleast 3 years for that. I'm not sure if Serana can be patient till then." Sorex said, "Then your drinking age should be ..." It's 18 and there is a month till I am 18. But ma said it's okay after 16 if it's once a few months. Thing is I don't like it's taste. I only like my family brew.Which I have been drinking since I was 7, when my da introduced it to me saying it improves my mind." Sorex said," pish posh let's have a drinking contest before you set out." Shiva said,"Well if it's a competition. I challenge entire tavern. If all of you together can defeat me I'll be content. But if I win it'll akl be for free. Capiche? " Sorex said, "Else you'll pay for all..." Shiva said,"ok let's go."

[ICE WATER JETTY]

"I thought vampires were physically stronger than humans so you are more..ugh..suited for this task...aren't you?",Shiva gimaced while rowing a boat," I didn't bring a Vampire with me to look all pretty and sit there...".Serana said," You drank enough to put the entire city of Solitude under the table...now you are tired huh? I know you can do this...Besides I am a lady. It doesnot befit a lady to do menial jobs..." Shiva sighed as the boat reached and said," Finally, let's see your...You didn'tell me it was this big..." Serana laughed at Shiva's expression and said," My father is royalty...didn't I tell you...I guess you would call that big..." Shiv stopped wondering and said in a serious tone," Guess that means your father is serious buisiness. And you up that tower you should wear light armour for sneaking if you dont know how to use heavy armour...get down here I am really going to poke this bees' nest you better be on this boat and ready to row. Kingo, Get over here. Was that den empty?" Kingo said, " Yes yes it is now...there were some well armoured bandits...but nothing a stealtgy bite to neck can't solve. Of course I just mauled them to death." Shiva said, "Well be more merciful and ebd it in one stroke next time.Ah being big diesnt help stealth does it? Sorry for earlier.I and Serana will go in. You stay with that woof elf. as soon as Serana emerges out of this destroy it by turning its top. Then and only after that come to me...And you wood elf...whats your name?" She replied, "I am Beleval. A scout of dawnguard...Nice to meet you...are you sure you want to save it? " She pointed to Serana. Serana said to Shiva," I don't mind. Don't do anything crazy..." Shiva smiled saying,"She doesnot know so no problem with me.But please refer to Serana as her next time Beleval.I am Shiva by the way. Nice to meet a fellow vampure hunter...Though you are just starting training.. Don't believe everything your trainer says, " Keep your mind open at all times and judge before you hunt monsters. Remember that while hunting mondters we should not become one. I anf Serana will go in and follow the plan just as I said.I trust you not to kill her while I am absent. Else I will you hunt down to oblivion...remember that." Kingo said,"Believe it, I know he will. " Beleval said," Ok just this once as a professional courtesy..." Shiva walked closer to her and looked in her eye and said," Well you are speaking the truth..I'm off then to meet death." Then he looked at Serana and said," I hope that your your mother is really there and has persuaded your father against blocking the Sun." Serana said, "Same here. Let's Go."


End file.
